


ways to say I love you

by Birdschach



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Corrin Ship Week 17, F/M, Magic During Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: For Corrin Ship Week 2k17, day 2, Ways to say "I love you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Corrin Ship Week 2k17, day 2, Ways to say "I love you"

“Oh, you have finally returned to our fabled homestead!” Ophelia says, as Corrin walks into their quarters. “I have been waiting for you, my chosen hero!”

“You were waiting on me?” Corrin asks, smiling at her antics. Despite her odd way of showing it, Ophelia is very loving, and almost always greets him in a way like this. Corrin doesn’t mind, not when the sight of his wife and lover makes him so happy.

And, as always, the sight did not disappoint. The dark mage “robes” Ophelia wore gave an enticing air to anyone who put them on, but the way Ophelia's body filled the outfit was simply  _ criminal. _ As soon as she entered the room, Corrin's eyes were all over her, taking in the sight of all that  _ skin _ as much as he could. The way some of it was left completely bare, some covered in a thin mesh, it was so  _ enticing. _

“You seem to be in some sort of trance. You haven’t been afflicted with some foul curse, have you?” Ophelia asks, drawing up closer to her husband. But the only trance he’s in is the stirring of his arousal. And, it seems, the more he watches her, the worse it gets, until he’s already nearly fully hard. “If you’ll only give me a moment, I can dispel whatever ails you! The strength of my devotion to you, who has chosen me, will surely lead to success!”

“It’s… it’s nothing like that, Ophelia,” Corrin says, his face growing hot. He curses himself quietly, it’s not as though this is the first time they’ve done this. They’re married after all! So W why is he finding this so hard? Maybe if he phrases it like her... “I just find it difficult to avoid staring at your radiant form! Especially with that… that outfit you’ve got on.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so? I know my radiant form can be hard to resist!” Ophelia teases, with a wink. The mage even goes so far as to strike a pose, knowing exactly what it would do to her husband. And, breaking her facade for a moment, she asks; “So, I’ve gotta ask. Why _ are _ you resisting?”

“I’m really not sure, Ophelia Dusk,” Corrin says, before pushing Ophelia onto their bed. “But I think I’d like to stop, now.”

He climbs up after her, and straddles her, positioning himself so that he is resting above her abdomen. Ophelia cocks her head to the side, looking up at her lover quizzically as he frees his erection, unsure of what he has in mind with his current position. But, once he’s free, Corrin slides his cock between her breasts, taking advantage of the design of her robes. 

“Is this a special technique, Corrin? Chosen for me alone?” she asks, as Corrin places his hands upon her, pushing her gently, so that the flesh of her breasts squeezes against his cock. It’s a warm, soft feeling, and Corrin moans, having wanted this for quite some time. “As long as you enjoy it so very much, I am pleased!”

“I chose this for you many moons ago, but I believe Ophelia Dusk is finally ready!” Corrin says, joining in her theatrics eagerly. He begins to thrust between her, but quickly realises that dry skin on dry skin will only cause discomfort for both of them. He reaches into a bedside table, pulling out a bottle of oil the young lovers keep on hand, hands shaking from his desire.

He begins to pour the oil onto her chest, making no distinction between bare skin and clothed in his haste, and Ophelia cries out softly, reacting to the cold feeling of the lubricant. Corrin begins spreading it, however, and the warmth of his hands creates a nice contrast, causing Ophelia to sigh happily, as her own desire begins to rise. The more he works the oil into her skin, the more sensitive she becomes, and by the time she’s ready. Ophelia is wanting nothing more than for Corrin to continue his touch. But, as he presses his cock between her breasts once more, she smiles up at him.

“Please… Ophelia Dusk is certainly ready, and eager!” she says, inviting him to continue. He places a hand on each breast, allowing his fingers to tease at her nipples through the fabric of her robes, even as he presses them together. Once ready, he begins to thrust, feeling the warm softness of her flesh enveloping him, though it is a different feeling from being truly within her. Yet, each thrust feels incredible. And Corrin has the pleasure of looking down at Ophelia’s beaming face, the mage pleased that the two of them can be together. Before long, Corrin is practically panting, unable to hold back from his passions, and knows that he won’t last much longer. However, just as he tips his head back, and begins his climax, he hears Ophelia mutter something.

With his mind preoccupied, as his seed spills between her breasts, Corrin can’t make out what she says. However, Ophelia reaches a hand up, touching his chest, and he does feel a strange rush go through him, like a spark. Unmistakably, it is magic, coursing through him.

“Huh?” he manages, even as he comes. Ophelia giggles in response, both at her magic, and the feeling of his come on her, before speaking.

“This night is going to be magical, as all nights with Ophelia Dusk are! I wanted to show how strong the love between us is, and now you won’t tire in the slightest!”

“Isn’t that… a bit dangerous?” Corrin asks, recovering from his climax. Though, he must admit, his recovery is shockingly quick, and he feels none of the usual warm relaxation that comes after.

“A Chosen Heroine like Ophelia Dusk would never allow you to fall to harm! You can trust in me, and in my devotion to you!” Ophelia promises, still beaming up at him. “Besides, I don't think you'll be wanting to complain when I'm through with you.”

Corrin pulls out, and gets off of Ophelia, marvelling that he is still just as hard as when he started. The prince can’t help but feel a bit guilty, however. He knows that fucking her tits like that can’t have been as good for her as it was for him, and wants nothing more than to make it up to her. So, resting on the bed beside her, he begins trailing kisses down her abdomen, starting just below her breasts. His lips brush against the thin mesh that covers her with each kiss, sending a shiver down his spine. He’s not sure what it  _ is _ about that fabric that drives him so crazy, but Corrin absolutely loves it. 

At first, Ophelia giggles. The kisses tickle, especially over the mesh, and she can’t help herself. Truth be told, it  _ is _ pleasant, and she feels herself growing warmer. He goes lower, and lower, until Ophelia stops giggling. The easy, clear laugh is replaced with a moan, and Ophelia finds it difficult to remain still. She begins  _ squirming _ as he goes lower, his lips brushing against the top of her panties. The mage knows what comes next, and is so damn eager she can hardly stand it. And sure enough, Corrin slips her panties aside, thankful for her outfit, and for the way her bottoms went  _ over _ the mesh, with nothing else covering her.

Without hesitating, Corrin buries his face between her legs, pressing his mouth to her entrance greedily, feeling how  _ wet  _ the fabric was, and licking her through it. Ophelia cries out his name, and her hand drifts to the back of Corrin’s head, her fingers burying themselves in his hair, pushing him against her. The prince has no qualms about this, wanting to please her, whatever it takes.

As much as he loves the feeling of the fabric, Corrin realizes it’s only in the way. He pulls back for a moment, hooking a finger into the mesh, and tugging. Ophelia gasps, as she hears it tear, but Corrin buries his face in her before she can say a word, reducing her to nothing more than a moaning mess. He begins tracing shapes inside of her, and the mage can hardly keep up. It takes all she’s got to hold on, but as she looks down, her eyes locking with Corrin’s, and she sees how  _ intense _ his expression is as he pleasures her, Ophelia’s resolve is shot. She manages a few more seconds, punctuated by desperate moans, before she’s at her limit.

“C-Corrin!” she cries out, pulling him even deeper into her as she comes. Corrin can feel her, trembling around him, but does not let up. He continues eating her out, even as she is in the throes of her climax, and manages to work her up to a second, lesser orgasm, riding the tail of the first. Finally, he pulls back, painfully aware of his own desire.

Ophelia recovers surprisingly quickly, and glances over at Corrin. She smiles, but her eyes drift down, noticing that he is still erect. Of course, with her spell, he would be, but it is still something of a surprise. Naturally, the prince can’t resist Ophelia, not splayed out and exposed as she is, and begins to maneuver himself between her legs. He pushes the tip of his cock against her wet entrance, and she gasps, unable to say how badly she wants this.

“Please…” she manages, though it doesn’t begin to cover it. Corrin obliges, however, pushing himself into her slowly. The mix of the wetness of her arousal, and the oil still left on him from before, are enough to make entering her easy, nearly painless, and Ophelia is able to focus on the pleasure with ease. Corrin quickly slips into a rhythm, and that pleasure grows. Ophelia finds herself grinding her hips against him adding her own efforts into the mix, and it quickly becomes too much for the prince. Instead of slowing, or trying to keep his steady pace, Corrin only ramps up his efforts. He gives in to his lusts, and begins fucking her faster, harder. 

Though Ophelia doesn’t expect it, she can’t say she doesn’t  _ enjoy  _ it, especially knowing that Corrin is only doing exactly what he wants with her. She matches his efforts, as best as she can, grinding against him and driving him closer to his limit. As they both give in to lust, letting it dominate their thoughts, neither consider stopping, or allowing Corrin to pull out. He gets closer, and closer, until finally, the prince is there. He cries out Ophelia’s name, as his seed spills into her. The mage is shocked by the sudden warmth she feels entering her, but the feeling is  _ thrilling.  _ She knows what it might mean for the two of them, but that’s the furthest thing from her mind, as her own climax crashes over her. 

Ophelia cries out, louder this time than before, and feels her vision clouding slightly as her body trembles. The two of them stay locked together for a moment, panting, as they recover. Corrin still feels the magic within him, making it impossible to relax fully, until Ophelia lays her hand atop his head, and he feels it all fade away at once. In place of the strange power he felt, the prince is overcome by exhaustion. He pulls out of his wife, collapsing beside her, and barely manages to wrap an arm around her shoulder before sleep claims him. 

Ophelia doesn’t last much longer, but feels so very happy as she lies with her love. Though she usually has very colorful ways of phrasing it, she loves Corrin, and couldn’t be more thankful that he loves her, as well.


End file.
